Edward&Bella
by angelalways17
Summary: Well title pretty much says it all. What happens is Alice changes Bella while Edward is away and then.... well you'll just have to read to find out. Rated to be safe. Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight! Never have. Never will! It's Stephanie Meyers. All of i
1. Yes A Million Times Over Yes!

A/N: Hey everybody. I want to start off by thanking anybody at all who reads this. I hope you like it. I sure love writing it. And look i finally figured out how on Earth to post stuff. Aren't you proud of me?

This is my first fanfiction ever and i really hope you guys like it. Hopefully i'll figure out how to add more chapters to it. lol. Wish me good luck!

PROLOGUE----

I was out with Emmett on my first EVER hunt as a Vampire. That's right I Am finally a VAMPIRE. According to Jasper and Emmett I was HOT. Even Rosalie, who before I thought was the reincarnation of pure beauty, Had nothing on me. I wish Edward was here telling me I was beautiful.. Somehow it doesn't mean much until he says it. I just hope when he finds

Out he's okay with it!

Chapter 1: 'Yes,' A MILLION TIMES OVER, 'YES.'

I am out at the mall shopping with Alice once again! If you can call it 'Shopping ' its more like ' Run poor Bella around the store against her will and force her to try on lots of expensive (but beautiful) clothes. Then don't let her pay for anything! ' I have however learned that nothing I say is going to make her let me pay nor keep her from making me go shopping in the first place. Sigh…. But let me tell you after so many shopping trips I am EXTREMELY happy that I am not as obsessed with shopping as she is. I don't think I could take it! I had somehow gotten through another shopping trip though! She had just paid for everything and then taken me to find something to eat. I felt like pizza so I went and bought a slice and some Diet Coke. As I was chewing Alice said -out of no where-

"Bella, do you want to become a vampire?"

I almost snorted. People always say that there is no such thing as a dumb question but I thought that I had made it VERY clear that I wanted nothing more than to be a vampire. I mean - come on - I wouldn't fight with Edward nearly as much if he would just give in on that, but being Edward he won't. Stubborn vampire. Then I remembered our most recent fight about it. Last night ,the first night of summer vacation, I had been thinking about the two months I had to spend with Edward. Just us.. no school.

Which had made me think of how much I wanted to spend an eternity with him! Loving him. Being with him. So I brought it up again The subject of him changing me and he had said NO again and I had told him it was the only thing I wanted and that he wouldn't be taking anything away from me. That he was the only thing it would hurt me to lose but he had still said No. Then he had told me the normal how he didn't want to Damn me to a half--life for eternity and that he wanted me to have a normal life (blah.. blah.. blah). I had started crying and then he said he was going to Alaska for a week to give us 'some space.' Leaving me at his house with his family until he got back. I was staying there all summer as Charlie had okayed it and went on a fishing trip with some friends of his.

I missed him so much. Alice was at my ( /Edwards) room the next morning and told me we were going shopping. I didn't bother arguing as she had most likely had a vision of it and I got dressed and we were on the way to the mall fifteen minutes later. I realized I had been zoning out and hadn't answered the question. Yet.

"Yes, Alice." I said, my voice coming out very calm even though in my head I was screaming A FREAKING MILLION TIMES OVER YES!

"But Edward won't allow it. You and I both know that." I said. It was true. Little did I know that it wouldn't matter. Soon I would be a vampire and he wasn't there to stop me or Alice for that matter.


	2. The Change

A/N: Originally this was longer but i wrote it on notebook paper and lets face it. I am being lazy right now. Some of you might think you know where i am heading but i am just gonna say you have no idea. Edward should be in the next chapter... oh and look i figured out how to add chapters. hee. You all are proud.

I am dedicating this chapter to Asquared91 (aka Alison) because she is my first reviewer EVER! Thanks bunches. I hope you like where i go with this!

Oh and just so everybody knows. Me- no own Twilight.

Crawls into corner and bawls. sob sob

"Well… what if Edward didn't do it. What if I did?" Alice asked me. I spit out my soda all over her face. "Sorry," I said giving her one of my napkins. She took the napkin gratefully. Then after getting it off her face smiled kindly at me.

"Now what did you just say?" I asked.

"What…. IF… I….change….you?" She said slowly.

A Ohmygod. Ohmygod.OHMYGOD! Well… Edward isn't the only one who can do it. And I love her almost as much as Edwrad… and I trust her with my life… and she's the best friend I have ever had. Whoa.

"You would do that for me?"

"I'm sick of waiting on Edward. And it's very clearly what you want. Unless you don't want it." She said.

"No I want it. More than anything."

"Okay. We'll do it tonite then." Alice stated in an utter state of calm. It was unnerving.

"You don't want to wait. To prepare or anything?"

"No. Who know when Edward will come back. I don't want to chance him coming home early.. Which will probably happen because he can't stand being away from you."

Later………….

I came out of the shower and found the entire Cullen household (excluding Edward of course.) waiting for me. Rosalie stepped up but she couldn't say anything. She smiled at me kindly and it was enough. I got was she was trying to say.

"It's okay. We are friends."

The others all welcomed me into the family telling me of there happiness. Then Alice shooed them all out of the room and I took a deep breath. "Thank you Alice." She turned around and smiled.

"Thank you for being my best friend and loving Edward and joining the family. We're sisters now you know?" She exclaimed. Sisters…. With Alice….. I could get used to that.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

And then she sunk in and out quickly. I felt the fire beginning. It will be worth it. I reminded myself. And for three days I lived in pain but the end result was amazing.

A/N : See lazy. But don't worry i promise my next chapters will be longer. Please review. :)


	3. Convincing

A/N: Ha! I had this chapter written and was done fixing it and everything when i pushed some button on my computer and poof. It was gone. So i had to do it all over again. Warning: I imply some things here and overall its a whole lot of fluff. Cuz i love it so much. i mean Edward and Bella are just so much fun to make scenes like this with. I hope you guys like it. This is my first try at it.

Oh remember people. i am not Stephanie Meyer thus do not own Twilight. Thus don't know the charectors perfectly. Plus this is my story after all. So these charectors are off. But this is what they remind me of. They are so perfefct for eachother. Romeo and Juliet thing. So cute. Oh and i also wanted to say that i love Edward! But then again who doesn't? Oh and i hope you all like the legnth of this better. I am going to try and make them longer for ya'll.

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads my story. I love you all for that. And thanks so much to my fabulous reviwers. Asquared91,Clarinets Rule, S.Atkins, midnight 1987, and flippin sweet Twilight lover.  
You all rock!

Here it goes. Hope you like it!

Bella's PoV

I pressed my body to his and shoved my lips onto his and eventually I felt him repond. He couldn't be too mad at me if he was kissing me like he was right now. (If he was really mad at me he would have fought back when I kissed him.) So that was a plus. I was overwhelmed with happiness as we could now go as far as we wanted as he did not have to worry about hurting me, nor did he have to let me breathe anymore I discovered as we sat there for what felt like an hour. Then as if he had just realized what he had been heading towards doing with me FINALLY he stopped and yanked his lips and head away from me & my lips which for a minute I didn't think he'd ever do. (which was a-okay with me) God why did he have to stop... oh yeah he was pissed off with Me. With a little persuasion he'd be okay with it in A few hours. Hopefully..

"This was the only way we could be together. I'm sorry that your mad." I said.

"Mad doesn't describe how I am feeling towards you two right now."

" Alice did this for me, for us.. can't you see that?"

Then he turned around and ran... really, really fast. I could have easily stopped him but I decided that he needed a little time to himself just a few minutes anyways. Then I'd go get him. I heard Alice approach me from behind. So I turned around and smiled at her.

"Alice thank you, again. He will get over this ..but in the mean-time while he realizes this really happened and that he still loves me and I still love him and that this was what needed to happen do you want to go have some fun with Emmett and Jasper." She gave me a sly smile as she knew exactly what I was planning on doing to get Edward to realize everything was right.

"Don't think about it." I said She nodded as she knew as well as I did that Edward was likely to be trying to listen to us from our meadow. Where he was now throwing trees around I'd have to remember to go try and fix those later...after Edward and I make up :)

"Okay.." Alice replied knowing tonight was going to be fun.

Edwards PoV

I couldn't believe this. How could she do this. How could she have Alice change her! I knew that she wanted me to change her very badly but I never expected her to go behind my back and have Alice change her. And the whole family just let it happen.. no they helped they wanted her to be a vampire! They had no right to change her. It was my choice Not there's! And they still made Bella, my Bella! A vampire.. never again will she blush scarlet nor will her heart beat faster as I touch her. She is Stuck as a vampire for eternity. I couldn't stay and see her like that. I'd have to leave...yes I'd leave and go back to Alaska. She'd move on and... I screamed out loud and threw a tree across the meadow. if I left and she moved on she'd get with another guy...

But if she moved on with another guy. I began pondering the results of that...I began ripping trees Apart just the thought of my Bella with another guy pissed me off. The more I thought about it the angrier I became. I had to restrain myself from removing all the trees in the meadow. Leaving was not an option that much was obvious. I didn't want her to be with anyone but me. I couldn't reverse her back now according to Emmett and Jasper when I'd talked to them Alice had changed her 5 days ago. The transformation was irreversible. But if I stayed then I could be with Bella and we could... Damn it! How could she do that! But god she was so beautiful.. even more beautiful then she was when she was human and she was so beautiful then even if she didn't see it.

That second i heard Emmett's thoughts:

Wow she's so beautiful...man. What Edward and you are over? How could he give her up...well I guess that's okay. Yeah you can kiss me Bella. she's so beautiful.

MmmMm.. And then I ran so fast and hard I slammed the door to the house and ran up to find Emmett deeply kissing Bella, my Bella, he's a dead man.

(A/N: heehee. Pun. I'm silly i know but still. lol.)

Emmett's PoV

Bella's plan worked! I am so glad! She and Edward belong together. She's beautiful.. but I love Rose!I felt Bella smile on my lips...she had heard my thoughts. Great just what i need another mind reader in the family. As if Edward isn't bad enough.

'thank you Emmett' she whispered

Thanking me both for the compliment and for helping her get Edward back "Your welcome Bella, anytime." I said back she laughed and pulled back then I ran to find my Rose and tell her I love her.. and leave Bella to her work

Bella's PoV

Oh my god he was so handsome.

"I love you,"

I hummed the words across his mind He winced...as he realized I really was a vampire and he wasn't dreaming again. Then I took a step forward. He pushed me back.

"You just kissed my brother and you expect me to just welcome you back into my arms?" Edward screamed at me.

"No I don't expect you to welcome me back into your arms... I expect to make you." I said and then I pushing my body forward. Trying to reach him in some way.I could see shock written all over his face. My strength was immense but hey i am still a new vampire. What could he expect. Then my lips met his and my world regenerated. Heat flowing through me like nothing i have ever known. "I'll let her kiss me once before I yell at her." I heard him think. I quickly pulled back. "If that's all you want me for then you can yell at me first." I shoved the thought into his head.

He suddenly realized that I could read his mind. Then he looked down at me Into my eyes that were still blood red from my transformation As he looked at me and saw just as Emmett had said before That I was DROP-DEAD (no-pun intended) GORGEOUS

He had the sudden erg to kiss me He NEEDED to kiss me. He slammed me into the wall. Hard! but he knew I could take it as I was a vampire. He chuckled quietly as I easily gave up ..Then he pulled back as fast as he had went in. He laughed as he saw that he had accomplished what he was aiming to do. Tease me.

"Oh so that's how you want to play it, huh?" I brushed the question across his mind. When he just smirked as an answer I said: "Well two can play that game." I pushed back at him forcing him onto the other wall and passionately kissed him for about a minute. Then just as he was getting into it I ran to the front door. I guess he did not expect me to leave that fast. Ha. He should know me better.

He stood there looking shocked for a few seconds by then I was out of the house and on my way to the lake on the other Side of the forest that borders the Cullen household. I wanted to go for a swim.. and what better time then now to show him the beautiful red bikini Alice had bought For me I stopped at the edge of the lake and peeled Off my tank-top and shorts. Revealing the beautiful sequined bikini Alice had told me to wear Underneath my clothes I heard him approach and then suddenly fall down. I ran over to him. When I got there he looked up at me Grabbed my head and brought it down So our lips could touch He moved his lips against mine for a minute then lightly kissed me.

Then all of a sudden he pulled back and lightly shoved me Off of him. He smiled and I realized that he had fallen On purpose so he could do what he had just done. Tease me again! But that went to far.. now I was mad! I was going to get back at him for that and I knew exactly how: I wasn't going to let him touch me until he apologized.

Edwards PoV

God now I was in for it. She was pissed.

"If you do not apologize for that you will come no where near me." I chuckled, and said "Would you really stop me?" Then pressed my body to hers. I was surprised when she pushed me off. I tried again, thinking if I got close enough that she would lose her resilience. But I was wrong and I had underestimated her power.

She was strong. Extremely strong. Damn I'm in for it now. Unless I apologize. And there was no way I'm going to well...maybe if I just

NO NO NO NO NO

I will not do that...well then I could kiss her again… She laughed. She leaned her head up to mine looking at me with her gorgeous brown eyes. Oh My God...she was cheating. she shouldn't be doing that she hated it when I did that...this was so unfair. I felt myself break...god she is so beautiful. "I'm sorry." I heard myself say out loud. Damn it. I pulled back. "Cheater." I thought silently.

I felt my sorrow for apologizing melt away when she turned me around and kissed me. She is amazing. How did i get so lucky. Hold it. .what am I doing

"Kissing me," she said into my mind.

"But you are going a little slow for my taste after all you haven't seen me in a long time...and I am a vampire now so there's no way you can hurt me. Or maybe you're just naturally slow." She was going to continue ranting continue but she stopped thinking when I pressed my body harder on hers.

"Fine with me." I thought silently. I knew she had heard my thought. Then we stood there on the edge of the lake. Just kissing each other. We both could not tell where one kiss ended and another one started. I heard her moan softly as I worked my way down kissing her neck and I smiled inside as I realized I still affected her.

And then I realized why I was still holding back somewhat. I was afraid. Afraid to hurt her still even though I knew she was a vampire now and virtually indestructible. Afraid to acknowledge her as a vampire who could do anything . "I understand that you're worried, but we are going to be fine.together forever, now. And I promise to love you for an eternity."

And I knew it was the truth. We would be okay. More than okay. We'd be happy. Together with each other for an eternity! I smiled and replied saying, "I love you, too. Forever and always. For an eternity." Then I covered her with kisses and love. And I headed back to The house carrying her in my arms and then upstairs to My, excuse me, our room. :)

A/N: heehee. I love this chapter. I hope you guys like it. This is my fluffy stuff. hee. Like i said i love writing it so beware. But don't worry i'm a major drama queen and i am almost right at my plot. I think you guys will like it. Please review:)


	4. Leaving

**A/N** : Much thanks to my awesome reviewers from the last chapter: Oasys Arts, Asquared91, midnight1987, and ridiculouskopec.

Oh and ample thank you's to Clarinets Rule. For being the awesome friend you always are and i really appreciate your comments. And for waiting for me while I edit this whole thing! lol.

This chapter is looonnggg and it took me quite a while to edit it. I hope you all like it as much as i love writing it. Oh and i apologise for not updating. My computer was down for two weeks, then i got it back and tried to catch up on stuff. Not to mention my _uber _busy schedule. And add in a sinus infection recently (my first one ever) and let me say to all of you other people reading this who have never had one. It really sucks. My voice sounds so weird... lol... anyways.

**Disclaimer**:

Doctor: Say the mantra and believe it. You have to get over this obsession.

Angelalways17: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. It's Stephanie Meyers. It will always be and has never been mine.

Doctor writes on paper: _Patient is now crying_.

3 days later: _Patient is still crying._

3 weeks later: S_till crying._

1 year... lol i'm just kidding. I think you guys get it... now on to my story. hee... here is my plot... i hope you guys like it.

Bella's PoV

"Edward...just go thank your sister. You are driving me crazy with all your thoughts. So just stop devating and go thank her." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked me innocently.

" I can read your mind incase you didn't know. So I know that you want to thank her for everything she did for us.." I said.

" I honestly haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about Bella dearest. Where do you come up with these crazy thoughts?." He said.

I decided to ignore that comment as it was.. well i do have crazy thoughts somethimes; however my intelligence will not be insulted. I am not deaf and his thoughts were loud and clear.

"Well then go out there and find your sister and thank her or...I'll never let you kiss me again." I used pretty much the only threat i could make... i was not in the least bit sure if I could do that…but Edward didn't know that.

"You sure you can stop me from kissing you?" Edward asked with a glint in his eye.

"Yes." I replied sounding more confident then I was about that. Then i smacked him for the recent thoughts filling his mind. I didn't hit him hard at all... this time.

"Oh so you don't want your family to hear your dirty thoughts." I screamed at the top of my lungs. He laughed and shut me up with a kiss. How unfair that was. I was in no way prepared. Then again he probably knew that and took advantage of this. I informed him of this after pushing him off of me slowly.

"No your right sweetie it's not fair that you have to keep talking when all you want is for me to kiss you again. Just admit you do and I'll go thank Alice for you."

He then stared at me with his topaz eyes and pressed his body onto mine. Ah he smells so amzing.. i'm glad that didn't change. If anything,rather it's stronger now. It is not quite as mind blowing, however it's still enough to daze me. So i deal with a few moments of mind-blowing bliss every now and again. It's worth it i mean this is Edward we're talking about.

He was cheating, but even though I knew what he was doing I felt myself start to melt while staring into his eyes and smelling that delicious, mouth-watering smell. I weighed the odds.I get him to kiss me again and to thank Alice just for saying I want him to kiss me again. (which of course I do. Who wouldn't? I mean Greek God here. ) Then again its kind of an ego boost... ah well.

"I want you to kiss me again." I said. He laughed and kissed me again. Then I pushed him off me and got up. I wobbled and he caught me.

" My, my Bella your a vampire and basically invincable and still fall down and all that happened was I kissed you. You don't see me wobbling after having kissed you." Then he smirked.

Who could blame me...I decided to wipe that cute little smirk right off of his perfect face. I smacked him and it sent him railing into our bedroom wall. I giggled a little when he fell into the closet full of all the clothes Alice has bought me.

I went over there under the pretense of helping him up and apologizing for hitting him to help him up...but instead once I got close enough and he stuck his hand out I grabbed my jeans and a blue shirt that I had luckily left there and ran to my bathroom. Saying along the way: That's what you get Edward Cullen for making that comment and for letting Alice buy all that.

I locked the door quickly as I heard Edward running behind me. "You're going to pay for that one.." i heard him thinking. He knew i would hear it.His voice sent tingles down my spine. Come on Bella.. get a backbone here...

"Poor love... I don't worry. A) you can't hurt me and B) I have a few hidden talents that you don't know about. So I know that if you even try to tear yourself away from me when I want you I can definitely get you to see the error of your ways." I said to him.

"Oh Alice what is My Bella talking about?" He asked Alice. I noticed he said my a little louder than the other words. I smiled... i have forever to be Edward's Bella. And he's my Edward of course.

"She won't tell you and you wont be able to get the answers from her head anymore" I shouted sweetly to Edward.

"Oh really? We'll just see my love .We'll just see."

Edward's PoV

I heard her laughing as she jumped into our shower then the smell of strawberry shampoo hit me and i sighed. It smelled so much like Bella in the house now. Her scent hadn't even wavered, nearly the opposite actually. It seemed to intensify. I felt the tingles run up my entire body. Only Bella could do this to me. I sighed again. Now where is Alice. She has to be somewhere here.. So I ran downstairs to find her while Bella showered.

"Alice," I said out loud..if she was close there was no way she would hear me.

"Hello Edward how was your night?" I turned around and she smiled.

"Fine, yours?" I answered nonchalantly. As if it was nothing. Although i had never been more happy.

"Great." she challanged.Still looking extremely smug and happy. I decided to get on with it.

"Thank you for changing Bella…it may not have been what I wanted, but I see now that it was the only way. And now we can be together for an eternity so thank you."

"Your welcome." Alice replied. And she smirked again. I knew what she was thinking: Told you so. I decided to ignore her teasing and instead tried to find out what Bella had meant by her comment.

"I know Bella can read minds but according to her she has other powers. Is this true?"

"Indeed it is." Alice said.

"What are they?" I asked. My body was now burning with curiosity. I think Alice could see that so she said she was:Not telling. I tried to go into her head to find the answers and instead of the answers found nothing just empty space. Just like when I tried to read...

"Bella." I mumbled, aggravated.Apparently i said it pretty loud as I heard her laughing from in the shower and Alice had a shocked look on her face.

"I love you.," she shouted from the shower. Then I heard her turn the water off and step out. I sat there for a few minutes.. just thinking about things and listening to the sound of Bella's soft footsteps on the carpet floor of our bedroom. Then finally I smiled as i had by now formulated a plan.

"Shit," I heard Alice curse. "Run Bella," Alice screamed. Then I took off, running up the stairs after Bella. I was going to get Bella to tell me and I knew exactly how to accomplish it.

Bella's PoV

Edward never did catch me that night.(A/N:Its now five years later and Bella is thinking.) That night Edward was thinking of doing some persuading to convince me to tell him of my other powers and it was going to work. Alice and I both saw it in our vision. But I never would have known what was going to happen if not for Alice.She made me focus on the vision I felt prickling on the back of my head. She was watching it already and knew what would happen and saved me.

"Your welcome, Bella run fast." she screamed so I remembered her thinking as i ran. Then i looked up and saw i was at the same place as i was that night: Which would be on the border of the Forest. Then I sped up I was going to go to Charlie's but suddenly discovered how I just wanted to keep running and go somewhere far away without anybody's influence. Just for a few weeks. I mean i hadn't left Edward's side once in these five years. And wonderful years they have been, they are probably the best of my life. This is probably because I spent them with Edward.

Then I had a vision.. it was Alice and I in Paris.It looked as though we were having a blast: shopping and spending time together.

"Alice did you see that?" I thought back to her before I ran to far away for her to hear me.

"Yes and that looks like fun.." I could tell she was trying to play off that she didn't want to go as Jasper would be staying.. but still she definately wanted to go.

"I think we should go now."

"Now. But the guys what about them?" She hit the main issue in the scheme.

"I think we should just go and get away from Forks for a little while and the guys …just have some you know, girl time." She started contemplating things. She would miss Jasper, but shopping in Paris. The vision replayed. We were standing on the top floor of what was clearly a mall and looking down. It looked like there was close to 1000 different stores below us. If that didn't convince Alice nothing would.

"That sounds fun. I'm in." She decided finally.

"Alright I'll come back and get you."

"Alright but be careful or Edward will catch you." he was bound to be lurking around somewhere nearby. He had left just an hour or two ago to hunt. We normally do it together but i was reliving some memories so i let him go.

"You got it.. I'll get Emmett to help me he's close: hunting, but he's full now." I laughed, it was our inside joke. Or at least he would be when I told him he was. "Pack our stuff, okay?" She said she had already started and would be done shortly. Then I ran to find Emmett. It didn't take to long. He was right around the corner looking for grizzly's.

"Hi Emmett." I said when I was close enough. "Would you mind helping me with something?" He looked up at me briefly. I saw his eyes were pitch black and his thoughts were becoming less coherent and more emotional. He was starting to let his emotions take control before i approached.

"Yes Bella.. but I am so hungry right now.. I have to catch something. Can it wait?" he asked.

"Its urgent." I said.

"Well just give me a minute." he replied. Then he began to further give himself away.. to his senses. I grew impatient quickly and decided to use my power on him. I turned him around quickly and pulled his head down so he was looking me in the eye.

"Emmett you are full now you have just had the most fabulous bears in the whole country and you are not in the least bit thirsty." I sent the thought to him.

"Alright Bells, now that I'm done eating how can help you? What do you need me to do?" I smiled inwardly.. My power worked like a charm. He believed he had already eaten. Just as i wanted. Ha!

"Distract Edward so that Alice and I can go out of town for a while.."

"What for?" There was the big brother in him coming out yet again. I swear at school he was almost worse then Edward when any of the 'perverted human males',as Edward and emmett prefer to refer of them as, approach me. One time they almost beat the guy, named Chris, up he was so persistant. I decided to make up an excuse that would prevent him from futher questioning me:

"Shopping."

"All right." Emmett said convinced. I was happy because i hadn't lied techniquely. We are going out of town... for a while.. and are bound to shop.

"Thanks Em."

"Welcome Bells."

He was the only one i would let call me that besides Charlie and Renee I kissed him on the cheek and left to grab Alice and Rosalie. I had had another vision and discovered she was coming out of town too but didn't tell Emmett because I knew that he was thinking about spending some 'quality time' with her this weekend at one of the cabins (the Cullens had a ton of them placed in practically every continent and if they could have one on the moon i'm sure they'd have one there too.) and thus knew he wouldn't help me without me 'persuading' him if he knew Rose was leaving. And I couldn't 'persuade' him because i didn't want to have to force him into anything else. It didn't feel right.

Also i felt that Edward nearby studying me to see if I was using any powers on Emmett. I still hadn't told him of any other powers so he only knew about the mind reading. He was currently think of how he was going to finally figure it out and that i couldn't out-run him. He probably only thought that because i let him win sometimes. I mean i love him i don't want him to be entirely lacking of an ego. It would probably be upsetting to him.

I sped away knowing he wouldn't catch me. I thought to Alice : "Grab some Clothes for all three of us to last for a few days. We'll buy anything else we need when we get there so grab some cash."

"Why not our credit cards bells?" she asked

"They can track those so they'd find us really fast." i laughed. you would think Alice queen of the debit would know these things.

"Alright I'll grab my card and we'll go to the bank Atm and grab some cash, okay?"

"That's good. Hurry and tell Rose to pack some of her hair stuff and make sure to grab our cute clothes."

"All our clothes are cute, and its already packed." I heard Rosalie thinking.

"Alright now when you've got everything run to you know where."

"Okay, we'll meet you ,you know where after you deal with Edward."

I laughed at the direction their thoughts had taken and thought back," 'kay ,"

I stopped to let Edward catch up to me. I watched as he approached from the side of a giant tree standing nearby. I thought of the ease of which edward could break that tree and had a little doubt for the first time since the vision. I could stay here with the beautiful, strong angel of mine that is Edward. But then everyone would be so dissapointed; i will see him again. i convinced myself. I turned and kissed him.

"I love you Edward...I'll be back." I laughed quietly as I heard him gasp and I pulled away. Then I ran and found Rose and Alice and we left our men to fend for themselves for a few weeks.

Edward's PoV

I couldn't believe she had left... when she originally said that i thought it was a game and tried to find her. But i tried to find her and couldn't. I called out for her a million times in the woods. It was dark out now and i was worried. When I found her and I would find her, i decided, she was in serious trouble.

Emmett caught up to me later at the house he had Jasper by his side

"Where are Rose and Alice?"

"They aren't with you two?"

"No." They said.

"Damn it." I cursed.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"They are with Bella who's god knows where by now." I said, exasperated.

Then I explained to them how Bella had kissed me and then said that she loved me and that she'd be back. And that I had chased her and lost her in the forest.

"W-Wwhat? Bella never said Rose was going." Emmett came outof no where.

"Emmett you knew Bella was going somewhere?" I screamed.. I couldn't believe her leaving could have been prevented.

"And Alice too?" screamed Jasper. Which was very odd for him.

"Why didn't you tell me? You were talking to me before in the woods.

Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't know that Rose was going too. I was helping Bella by distracting you so she could get away but I wouldn't have helped her if I had known Rose was going, too."

Then i finally comprehended why Emmett had agreed. It hit me like a brick (which wouldn't really hurt very bad as i'm a vampire and all.) The answer dawned on me.

"That's why she didn't tell you," I said simply. My clever Bella is to smart for her own good.

"On the other hand she never would have gotten away with this and convinced your wives to leave if she was human like she should have been when I got back." I said angry yet again.

"Oh shut it Edward its better this way and you know it now lets go figure out where they went and get them back." retorted Jasper.

"Okay, lets." Emmett and I agreed.

Bella's PoV

"They won't find us now.. unless we want them too. And we have plenty of cash so we can do anything we want. Where do you guys want to head to first?" I asked.

"Well we will go to Paris first to shop and then I don't care." proclaimed Alice.

"I want to go to Africa.. the hunting is great there." Rosalie added on.

"And I definitely want to go swimming in the Great Barrier Reef, so we are also heading to Australia. " I said.

"Okay we have 100,000 and that will cover the plane fees.. but just to be safe I am going to take some more out of savings okay Bella?"

Knowing Alice some could be a million dollars or so but i was taught to no longer worry about money. we had plenty and then some.

"Alright. That sounds great. And then anywhere else we can think of going to we can. This is going to be so much fun...getting out for a few weeks away from the guys and living a little I'll get my laptop out of the car and buy the plane tickets to Paris, alright?"

"Sounds great." replied Alice and Rosalie.

Edward's PoV

"Carlisle do you have any idea how we can find them?" Jasper asked.

"Well have you tried tracking there credit cards?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes and they took 120,000 dollars out in a bank in Phoenix but we went and checked and they are nowhere near there." Emmett said.

"Nobody saw them?" Carlisle asked.

"A few people but they had no idea where they were going. Damn it...we have to find them." I said.

Esme's PoV

"They won't get hurt Edward. They will stay safe and if anyone tries to hurt them Alice and Bella will see them coming." I said.

"What? Bella can see things, too? She has visions like Alice?" Edward asked.

I sighed as she realized that Bella had not wanted Edward to know but she had already let up on that gift but she wouldn't reveal the last gift .Alice and I are the only ones that know of Bella's third gift. Bella had wanted it that way so that if ever need be she could convince the guys in the family to do something if they were being stubborn. Or help them when they needed it without them knowing.. Because if they did know they would never except the help. Male Egos! I'll never understand it. Edward especially could not know because he would try to block Bella out of his head. Though i am not sure of the results of that but its better overall to have him not know. I blocked my mind of the third thought and said, "Yes she has visions, too."

"Oh." Edward said.

**A/N**: I really hope you all like it. Please review it! they really are motivating.

xoxo

Angelalways17 : )


	5. Idiot males and Phone Calls

Bella's PoV

The plane ride was fun so far...all the guys were either hitting on me or thinking dirty thoughts. I had to hold back to keep from hurting them from thinking those things about me. No wonder Edward never liked Mike. If his thoughts were anything like these I wouldn't have liked him either. I missed him so much. (Edward that is) And then after I informed them all multiple times that: **I had a boyfriend, **they switched there dirty thoughts on Alice and Rosalie. I was disgusted. Then I had a _great idea_ that would hopefully get those guys (I could barely call them that..) thoughts off of us and make us all happier.

"Alice, Rose...I think we should call our** boyfriends** now, they will be worried. " I said, loud enough for all the guys looking at us to hear even the pilot was thinking some nasty stuff for gods sake! They nodded, understanding that if these children kept thinking like they were that I might kill them. That **wouldn't** turn out well. Plus the fact that we needed to hear their voices.Alice pulled our cell phones out of our community bag. We had one bag all of us would share with the cell phones and pictures of the guys along with other gadgets, such as Ipods and other such, to keep us entertained. Three _female vampires_, stuck on a plane for **massive** hours- bored, would not bode well. Imagine Emmett getting bored times three.

Then we had another with hair spray and all our make-up supplies in it. And then we each had two bags of clothing;I had used my power to convince the humans checking the bags that we only had 2 bags instead of the 8 bags we, in reality, had. My power comes with major benefits.We each had brought a phone as we knew we might be able to last not seeing our Edward,Jasper,and Emmett for a few weeks but if we didn't talk to them at least once then the trip would be **unbearable**. We would have been back home, to their awaiting arms, faster than you can say ticket. We did want to go on our trip and spend some time together to have fun; thus we had brought the phones. We each took ours and dialed their cell phones. The possibility of them being off was unfathomable. So when they picked up we were not surprised.

Edward picked up first:

"Bella where are you?" Figures he would ask the question I wouldn't answer first. His voice was so smooth.. I had not even realized just how much I had missed that and it hasn't even been very long yet. I thought.. and gulped. could i really last much longer than a few hours?

"I can't tell you anything but that I will be back in a few weeks." My voice seemed so frail, somehow, nothing like when i was talking to those humans. I sighed, Edward always could soothe me even from afar.

"Weeks? Bella, how can you do this to me...what did I do? Don't you love me?" He sounded like he was being tortured. The thought made my skin tighten. I would never ever allow anyone or anything to hurt him I'd die first. Which would be pretty hard seeing as I'm a vampire and all.

"I do and you know that, so don't bother trying to guilt me into coming back .You know I love you more than anything. I promise to call you on a regular basis and when we am ready to come back I will tell you where you can pick me, and rose, and Alice up and then you and I will go somewhere out of state as will Rose and Alice with Jasper and Emmett and you can yell at me or whatever you want."

I was surprised.Where is this sudden strength coming from? I had no idea, i discovered. But i certainly wasn't going to be able to stop myself.

"Bella I love you please come back. I miss you." He said the second slightly lower and quieter voice.

"I miss you too but we have this planned out and are going to have fun and when we are finished I will come back to you and we can talk about this." I restrained myself from laughing as when I go back we are not going to be much talking if I have my way with Edward. Which I have a feeling I am going to have my way. ; )

"When you get back I am going to do nothing but yell at you." Edward said. It was as if he was reading my thoughts.

"Edward I love you and when I get back I am going to grab you and kiss you like you've never been kissed before." I heard him take a quick intake of breath and smiled. I shut my eyes and invisioned the way his lips quiver slightly when he breathes. How his lips feel.. and the electric shock and pure adrenaline they pump into my body, with one swift touch. Then,quietly scolding myself,I thought... this is not going to keep me on the trip.

"Well honey if you come back right now I am going to kiss you like you have never been kissed before and..." he started mumbling some inappropriate things into my ear via the Phone. I guess he didn't really want to yell much either. :)

I almost laughed when I figured out the stuff he was saying were some of the same things these idiots on the plane from he- double hockey sticks were thinking. But when Edward said them,I nearly lost my nerve. Maybe we could go on this trip later. I sighed...knowing I wanted to go back to him and do what he was suggesting but I soon thought about it for longer. The end result of this being that I really did want to go on this trip more and spend some time with Alice and Rose.

"I love you, and that sounds amazing but I will come back in a few weeks and call you every week and when I get back we can do that. we do have an eternity now after all." he sighed into the phone.

"I love you, and will call again soon. Love you, bye." I said before he said anything else because I knew he would get his way if he said how much he loved me and missed me again.

Alice's PoV

Jasper picked up second:

"I love you, where are you?"

"I am out and I love you too. I will be back in a few weeks and I promise to call you at least once a week."

"Is there any way I can convince you to come back now because I really miss you."

"Nope, I miss you so much but we are going on a trip and I will be back and when I get back I am going to spend some time with you. Just the two of us."

"That sounds great...I love you." I felt resolve melting...so I quickly said

"I love you ...I'll call again soon. Bye."

Rosalie's PoV

Emmett picked up last:

"Tell Bella that I am going to get her when she gets back." Emmett snarled. I didn't even get a chance to say it before I saw a pale,white hand grab my phone away from me.

"Sorry Em but you wouldn't have helped and you know it." Bella said quickly into the phone before I snatched it back..

"I love you Rose...come back..." Emmett started begging. I rolled my eyes briefly before thinking about doing just that...

"I miss you but we are doing this.I'll call again soon. Love you, bye."

I decided in the end.. Emmett isn't going anywhere after all. And this is Africa! We can make up for lost time later. :)

Edward's PoV

"Well at least we know they are safe." I said.

"Oh,thanks for that Edward,we know that they are safe.. That's just great. We don't know where the hell they are or where they are going. Or how long they'll be gone but we know they are safe and that's just all we need to know." Emmett yelled at me.

"Hey don't even you're the one that distracted me and if you hadn't. Then I would have caught Bella. and Alice and Rose wouldn't have left without her so they'd all be here and we'd be spending some personal time with them right now." I screamed back.

"Shut-up! Both of you! They are on a trip of some kind so if You two can stop screaming at each other for two minutes we can figure out where they went."

Jasper muttered. He said it quietly but intensely. I stopped my words, which i was going to hurl at Emmett, upon hearing his tone.

"A trip? How do you know they are on a trip?" I asked.

"Alice let it slip accidentally." Jasper answered.

"Well,where would Alice go?" I asked. We finally might have something. The thought thrilled me!

"Simple, shopping. But I am not sure where exactly she'd go but they will most definitely go out of the country." Jasper said. I should have thought of that earlier.

"Wow this is great...now they would buy plane tickets to get out of the country. So if we go to the airport around the bank they got money from in Phoenix then we can see if anyone saw them and find out where they went."

"Yes...lets go!" Everyone was happey now... we will find you Bella. i thought quietly. Then we headed off to the Phoenix International airport.

Bella's PoV

"Alice did you see what I just saw?" Which was Edward, Jasper, and Emmett catching us in a little store in Paris.

"Yes."Alice thought back to me.

'Damn it I really wanted to go shopping there!" Alice thought. Referring to Paris.

"Yeah.. Me too", I pushed the thought to her.

"We could still go and try shopping in different stores." Alice suggested hopefully.

"No they will catch us.. We both know that they are hell bent on finding us. They miss us too much." I mused on the thought. The guys were not the only ones, i realized. I could see it on their faces. The girls missed their guys as much as I missed Edward. We had to decide, did we really want to use this oppurtunity and have some fun, just us?

"Where do you want to head to then? We are already 10 hours in on a 14 hr. flight." Alice inquired. already ripping my lab top out to buy new tickets. I suppose we could catch a connecting flight out of Paris to somewhere new. But then they'd find us there too; we'd just be running around in circles. Having no time to relax and enjoy eachothers company; as was the point of leaving in the first place.

"I am not sure" I decided to tell Rosalie what had happened first.

"Rosalie, Alice and I had a vision the guys figured out we are heading towards Paris somehow. And they catch us there.What do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Let them catch us!" I held my breath. Did she really not want to spend any time together? Did this trip mean nothing?

"And bring them with us on the trip!" She exclaimed. I breathed out. I thought of Edward traveling with me and smiled. I missed him and wasn't having much fun without him.

"I miss Edward." I said.

"I miss Emmett.," agreed Rosalie.

"And I miss Jasper." Alice added.

We were currently undecided, but i knew one thing. what ever path we did choose...

This would be fun!

* * *

A/N: Oh my dear god guys! I got so much response from the last chapter! Thanks everybody. I would have updated soon if at all possible. But now I am not sure where I want to go( everything before this was written already mainly but I had to fix and edit alot...) !And I feel bad cause this isn't too long, but i had to get something up for you guys! Okay i want some _perspective_ also. Should I: 

A) Let them catch Bella,Alice,and Rosalie.

B)Let them get away.(The girls)

C) Let them catch them then continue on through the trip together. with some convincing so they aren't too mad. ; )

D)Let them catch them,then go back home to Forks.

Oh and E) I have a way i could end it quickly than start on some other story ideas I have been having. (I'll still be putting these new stories up. )

And just so everyone knows there is **no wrong answer** for this question.. hee unlike FCAT!I just want perspective.. I haven't the faintest idea which way I will spin this. Also I should mention my computer gave me a problem on getting this up.. but hey I did it! **YAY**! It's not often I _win_ a battle against my computer. mwahahahahahaha. Me- 1 Computer- 000000.

I don't know when I'll next be able to update... soon hopefully. I love you all. Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you liked this ... Tell me!

xoxo

angelalways17


	6. Laughing,Carts,and the pool

**Edwards PoV**

Ha! We had figured it out. Jasper had been correct. Someone had seen our girls walking towards the gate going to Paris in the Phoenix Airport. I was actually a little surprised that Bella, let alone Alice, had left a trail; the back of my mind telling me something was wrong with that, but I concentrated on the part insisting that I find her instead. Thinking that at least she would soon be in my arms again. Then I could yell at her for leaving me.

Jasper, Emmett, and I are on our way to Paris.One of the luggage boys,whose mind I had read,had seen my beautiful Bella and when questioned informed us that he saw her waiting near the gate going to Paris with two more girls giggling along with her.Alice and Rosalie!

So I called Carlisle and informed him that the girls were on there ways to Paris and asked his permission to buy a private jet and hire a pilot and head towards Paris. None of us were patient enough to wait for another flight, and we figured they might be gone by the time we got there.

He agreed eventually and I went and found the perfect jet and hired a pilot known for getting places fast and the next thing we knew we were on the plane making our way to Paris. The pilot said that we would be at Paris International in about 7 hours. So in the meantime Emmett,Jasper, and I amused each other with our plots of how we were going to torture our girls for taking themselves away from us.

* * *

**Alice's PoV**

"Oh my god! I have not had this much fun in at least 5 decades!"I exclaimed. Thinking about our plans for the guys.

'Yeah me either." said Rosalie.

"I would say me either, but I have not been alive that long." Bella said.

"Neither have we." I said and then laughed.

"We have however, been dead that long." Rosalie pointed out.

And that got everyone giggling there heads off. We were laughing so hard that the humans passing by were staring even longer then they normally did.Then Bella said, "Well it's a nice change to be looked at for laughing instead of you two being so gorgeous," Laughing.

"Or you," I added imitating the boy diagnol from us drooling at Bella.That got us all started again. Laughing even harder this time.

"Lets go check in at our hotel," said Bella.We had booked the most expensive hotel in all of Paris. Called the Hotel Paris. Fitting name right? We all agreed and raced to the hotel;Bella won of course. The second we stepped in the hotel doors the bell hops grabbed all our bags and pointed us to the reception desk.Luckily the receptionist also spoke English.

"Reservation for Bella Cullen." Bella said to the receptionist.

"That name sounds right." I thought silently, smiling.

"Thanks." Bella murmured softly so only I could hear her.

"Your welcome, it's the truth." I said back, being just as quiet as she had been. Then the receptionist handed Bella three keys.One for each of you to get into your rooms and they will get you anywhere else you would like to go in the hotel. Indoor pool, gym, laundry Room, etc." said the receptionist.

"Thank you." Said Bella curtly and she turned around headed towards... THE LUGGAGE CARTS! This didn't look good. Rosalie and I hurried to catch up.

Bella positioned herself in the center of the cart. Holding slightly on to the rail so she would not break it. Then pushed her foot to the side and shoved off the ground. We watched in utter awe as she flew around incoming guests through the entrance and out into the parking lot. She made it look easy, so we glanced at eachother and hopped on two other convieniently placed luggage carts nearby.

We skated around for a while on our carts, getting our bearing. Occasionly one of us would whoop or snarl for effect. Laughing all the way. Bella looked around. There was no one within the parking lot now. It was quiet, too quiet...

Bella let out a vrooming noise and we all prepared for the race. Making small moise-like squeeks and then loud lion-like growls. Then Rosalie counted off. 1...2...3... And we were off. Running laps around the entire span of the lot, too fast for any human or camera to catch. Rosalie was in the lead but then Bella took it with an inside turn and then me with a quick side swipe.

Then Bella did something none of us had ever thought of attempting. She grinded her heels into the bottom of the cart and pushed up. For an easy minute she was flying in the air on the cart. Rosalie and I stopped to watch. She landed with a thump. The cart over to the side. Then she laughed. And we all started laughing... and couldn't stop.

We must have been there for five minutes, on our butts laughing so hard.

"_Your_ faces were..." Bella tried to say.

"Your eyes were as wide as..." Rosalie started but had to stop because she was laughing too hard. We stopped for a second then looked up at one another and started again.

"What's going on out here?" The receptionist appeared and looked startled and even scared. We all stared at her and laughed, shrugging our shoulders.

Finally we headed to the elevator.After what seemed like a never-ending elevator ride we made our way out of the elevator and down the hotel hall to our suite. I discovered that our rooms were the only ones on this floor.I looked at my key number it said number 1 on it so I went to the first door and stuck the key in. I turned the key and pushed the door open. The walls were a beautiful green color and I saw a king size bed with yellow rose pedals scattered everywhere.

"Hey look our rooms are linked." Bella said peering at me from the linking door. I looked at her and smiled. She had out-done herself. And she thought we spent too much money on her! I imagined the amount of money this was costing and smiled.. Bella was beginning to realize just how much money we had or she never would have spent this much. Took her a while.. as for the rooms I smiled saying that they are perfect and I would have picked the same ones.

"Come look at my room." Bella said. I ran over to her and she guided me through her room. It was as beautiful. The walls were a light rose color and the bed sheets were a creamy yellow with freesia and lilacs covering it. Then she shoved me into her bathroom. It was a beautiful creamy yellow like the bed sheets and had red rose pedals everywhere.

Then I noticed the hot tub right in the middle of the room.Then we went and explored Rosalie's room it was a light magenta color on the walls with sea blue bed sheets. She opened up the curtain and showed us the beautiful view of the Eiffel tower and the shopping street she had.Bella and I checked and saw that we had the same gorgeous view.

"Alright Bella this hotel is perfect."

"I agree." said Rosalie.

Bella smiled. "Well only the best for us and since our men are going to be upset with us we must as well have beautiful rooms to entertain ourselves with. And this hotel has everything so this will be an awesome start to our vacation."

"I want to check out the pool real quick," said Rosalie. We all agreed and went and changed into the bathing suits we had packed. We were all in two pieces. Bella looked absolutely perfect in a dark red that emphasized her perfect body. Rosalie Looked gorgeous in turquoise. And I am wearing a sleek yellow one. The guys should have landed by now and they would find us quickly…And according to mine and Bella's vision...

Swimming in our hotel pool.

* * *

**Edward's PoV**

The plane ride had gone by fast after we had began discussing how we would torture the girls. And I knew it wasn't going to take me long to find Bella. I started reading the minds of people passing by.I tried at least 50 people and Jasper and Emmett were becoming frustrated when I wasn't coming up with anything. They weren't the only ones, I thought as I read another boys mind. Empty.

Then finally I found a guy that upon seeing Jasper, Emmett and I thought back and believed we looked similar to a beautiful girl he had seen laughing with two other girls earlier. Bella, Alice and Rosalie. Yes! I nodded to my brothers. They had been here and left about an hour and a half ago according to the guys memory. I went up to the 'Customer Service' area and asked what hotels were nearby? As I thought that they would need somewhere to stay for a little while, let alone put all the bags they were bound to attain from various shopping stores. The clerk told me the Hotel Paris was the best hotel in all of Paris and the most expensive. And it was right around the corner, not to mention stationed right off of the best shopping district in Paris.

I went over it with my brothers and we all agreed that they were staying there. I couldn't believe Bella had actually went to one of the most expensive and renowned hotels in Paris, she hated it when anyone spent money on her. Well that didn't matter now, what does matter now is finding her. So that's what I set off to do and ran out to the Hotel Paris.

* * *

Bella's PoV 

I heard Edward calling out to me but decided not to respond. He knew where Alice, Rosalie, and I were already so he could come to the Hotel.I focused my attention on Alice and Rose. They looked beautiful as always and were wrapped up in towels as was I. We were heading downstairs to go for a swim. The pool was beautiful. A clear blue and it had gigantic waterfalls on each end. I couldn't wait to jump in.. But I decided to have some fun first so I pushed Alice and Rosalie in. They weren't expecting it at all so they fell face first into the pool making waves.

I started to laugh but stopped when I saw there heads bob up and felt their hands wrapping around my feet and pulling me in. I came back up and we all stared at each other for a second then broke out into hysterics. Luckily there was no one anywhere near the pool they were all in there rooms I suspected drinking hot chocolate. Or we would have drawn quite a Crowd.

The next thing I knew I was being pulled down into the water by my boyfriend, as he jumped on me, whom I noticed looked extremely mad at me and was soaking wet as he had jumped into the pool after me with his clothes on. I Laughed at his angry expression and heard Alice and Rosalie laughing too. I turned to see them laughing at Emmett and Jasper who had obviously also jumped into the water after them. We all looked at each other, nodded, and turned back to our men. Kissing them then pushing their heads under the water; we jumped out of the pool and grabbed towels to dry off.

Watching as they jumped out too. No doubt expecting us to try to run. We didn't and their angry expressions returned. We all walked silently to the elevators with them trailing right behind us holding our hands as if they expected us to try and run. If we had thought about what we looked like (three children being escorted to time-out)

We might have laughed again.

* * *

Lol... Hey Guys. I got so much response for the last chapter! I couldn't believe it! I loved hearing everyone's ideas and vote. Your input is really helping me. Sorry about the long wait though... So busy lately. It's my first update of the new year! I finally got some time and was like," OMG !!!! I need to update!" Then I started writing. Hope this satisfies you all for a little! Happy Valentine's Day!!!

If you enjoyed please tell me.

xoxo

Angelalways17


End file.
